Burning love
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: What if Jeanette blamed herself when Simon burned his foot when she was looking at him, she run's off in tears and Simon runs after her and something happend. CGI, during Chipwrecked SxJ


Burning love

**Well the thing is I was browsing through my saved pictures and I found a picture of Jeanette commenting on Simon's idea of lighting a fire and Simon turned speechless but what happened after Simon burned his foot and Jeanette feels like it's her fault, so here is my version of what should of happened.**

Simon just snorted and chuckled at Alvin's stupid idea about using a rock and a pocket knife that Dave took from him. Jeanette was just looking at Simon with love and of course she thought that Simon's idea _was_ gonna be better than Alvin's. "And I suppose that you have a better idea smart guy" as Alvin said that in a sarcastic way, Jeanette was just looking at Alvin glaring slightly. "As a matter of fact I do, smart guy" and Simon did that in funny sort of way and he took of his glasses. Jeanette lost her breath _(Simon looks handsome without his glasses on)_.

"As you can see, the lens react and connect with sun, the beam of light comes through the lens it goes smaller to make fire" Jeanette was so amazed by Simon's great ideas so she had courage to comment on his idea. "Oh, impressive" she said in a sweet voice, Simon looked up at her and lost his words to speak "umm, thanks, thank you, thanks for thinking that" but Simon moved slightly to face her properly and he didn't know that the light went down onto his foot. Simon and Jeanette where just looking at each other in the eye, then Simon started smelling smoke and their eye contact broke, Simon looked down and his foot was smoking and he ran, yelling and he sat in the sea and sighed in relief. Jeanette started to feel upset that it's her fault that Simon's foot started smoking.

"WE HAVE MADE FIRE!" as Alvin yelled and Theodore started to beat his chest like a gorilla and Brittany just rolled her eyes. Jeanette looked at Simon just blaming herself and her ears turned flat. "Excuse me" as Jeanette ran down the beach in tears, everyone looked at her in confusion and shock even Simon was still in the sea was looking at her. "What was that about?" asked Eleanor who went next to Theodore and he just shrugged his shoulders. Simon just rose and ran after her, "SIMON!" as Brittany yelled but Simon took no notice.

Jeanette kept running with tears she's blaming herself _(im an idiot, Simon's foot nearly got on fire BECAUSE OF ME!) _Jeanette's glasses are starting to steam, she tripped and hurt her knee, she wrapped her tail around her knees and her violet eyes are still in tears. "JEANETTE!" Jeanette heard the voice and she knew it too well and that voice belonged to Simon. Jeanette just wiped her tears but they kept coming back. "What's wrong?" asked Simon as he sat down next to her, Jeanette's eyes are still in tears.

"IT'S MY FAULT!" she shouted and Simon flinched he had _never_ heard Jeanette shout before. Jeanette turned her head and she saw a little bit of burned fur in his foot and hid her tear stained furry face, Simon didn't understand what she's going on about. "What's your fault?" and Simon shifted close to her and wrapped his arms round her and she just gave up and put her arms around him.

"i-I made yo-you bur-burn your fo-foot, m-me and m-my STUPID BLINDNESS!" she cried and Simon now got when she meant, but he done half the damage as well, he was the one that turned and looked at her and that cause the light to move. "It's ok I did half if it too" Simon cupped up Jeanette's cheek and wiped her tears away and Jeanette blushed at his touch, "how did you do half of-"

"Listen, I turned at looked at you, I get lost in your beautiful violet eyes all the time. And that caused me to burn my foot but the light in eyes caught me on fire because you gave me burning love" blushed Simon and Jeanette blushed also. Jeanette took off her glasses to clean them from all the steam she gave off from crying. "do wanna go for a quick swim?" asked Simon as he took off his hoddie and Jeanette nodded, she took of her purple and white striped shirt and her dark blue skirt with white stars on them, and to Simon's surprize she let her hair out and it went passed her shoulder's slightly. **(****Remember**** they're chipmunks, so fur covers the areas)**.

"Ready" said Jeanette as she took Simon's paw and led him to the water but Simon was in a trance at Jeanette's beauty and they stayed at the shallow end of the sea, it was cold but they got used to it and started having fun. Jeanette got over her guilt so they were both to blame really. Simon pushed Jeanette in the water and she got a mouth full of salt sea water and she glared at Simon but Simon was laughing too hard so Jeanette went up and pushed Simon over and he got a mouth full of sea water and Jeanette started laughing. Simon couldn't take it no more he ran up and kissed her on the lips, Jeanette's eyes widen but she closed them and kissed him back. _(OMG! SIMON'S KISSING ME, I HAVE WANTED THIS OF A LONG TIME) (I wanted to do this for a while and I __finally__ did it)_. Simon broke the kiss and looked at Jeanette; Jeanette blushed under her chocolate brown fur and touched her lips. Simon however, was just looking at her again about how beautiful she was.

"Ready to go back" asked Simon as he led her out of the water and they both shook the water out of their fur and they became fluffy and fuzzy. They both got dressed and walked back to the other's paw-in-paw.

About 10mins later Simon and Jeanette saw the others worrying their little hearts out by the fire, and they saw them and started yelling over each other.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"YOUHAD US WORRIED SICK!"

"ARE YOU TWO NUTS!"

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"

Simon and Jeanette told them the whole story about what happened, Jeanette looking into Simon's sea-blue eyes and Simon looked into her grape-purple eyes and they held each other's paw. "ok, did we miss something here?" asked Alvin who had gotten leaf beds for everyone and the sun was beginning to set, Simon and Jeanette just laughed at Alvin being curious about _why_ Simon and Jeanette holding paws. Simon and Jeanette walked down the beach and they were not far from the other so they just sat down and watched the waves brushing against the sand.

"Simon"

"Yea"

"Do you think Dave will come?" she said as she looked up at Simon waiting for an answer, Simon just sighed, "don't worry he'll come, just not today that's all" as Simon put his arm round her shoulder and she snuggled into his warm furred body and sighed in happiness. They walked back and the other are just getting snuggled up in the leaf beds and Simon and Jeanette did the same.

"Look, we have our fire, and we are nice and warm and if a rescue helicopter comes by they will see us. Everything is gonna be fine" said Alvin as he walked up to his leaf bed and lay down. "Good night guys" yawned Jeanette.

"Good night"

"Good night

"Good night" as Theodore blew out the fire and everyone yelled "THEODORE!". "what Dave always turns out the light after saying good night" Jeanette saw Simon as he walked up to Theodore and she started to shiver from the cold. "the fires was keeping us from freezing to death", "could you just relight it" "how?" , "with your glasses and the sun" and Theodore looked up and looked embarrassed and he only saw the moon" oh?" everyone was looking at Theodore and it wasn't his fault and they are now trying to get some shut-eye.

**1 hour later**

Jeanette was shivering in her sleep _(curse you Theodore)_ she thought angrily and she then felt something warm beside, she turned and she saw the sea-blue eyes of Simon and he was smiling up at her. "I thought we could share body heat" he blushed; Jeanette giggled quietly and snuggled into Simon's warm side. "Sure that sounds great" she was about to doze off but something stopped her and she had to say something important. "Simon i-I hav-have something to tell you" Simon looked at her with wonder in his eyes "what?"

"Well, Simon that day at school when we sung 'we are family' I realised that I needed you in my life and that's when you became my best friend. And from that moment when we _were_ on that cruise something changed." As Jeanette blushed, but Simon didn't get what she's saying Jeanette took a deep breath and said it. "What im trying to say is Simon that…..i love you" as she said that she hid her face and she didn't want to see his reaction. Simon looked at her and his little chipmunk heart fluttered with joy and he feels the same way about her. Simon cupped her cheek and kissed her again on the lips like from they went swimming in the afternoon then Simon broke it.

"I feel the same away about you, I love you too Jeanette ever since I saw you at the lockers and I knew you were the one for me and I was right and you feel the same I do" Simon rested his forehead against hers and Jeanette took off his glasses and she took off hers. "you know Simon, you look so handsome without your glasses on" said Jeanette as she put her paw on his cheek and Simon placed his paw over hers" and you look beautiful without your glasses on Jeanette" they both blushed and they both grew tired and closed their eyes. Jeanette rested her head in Simon's chest and Simon put his arm round her and fell asleep.

The moon was shining up in sky, the stars and the sound of the waves crashing on the sand with comforting them and they knew they would be together forever.

**This idea just randomly came from a picture I found on goggle when Simon was lighting the fire with his glasses and Jeanette is just watching him, but I hoped you liked it, I tried to make it extra **fluffy** and its for all my fans and the SIMONETTE fans also. Review me LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


End file.
